The thoughts of a man
by csicatgirl
Summary: Short story about Dimitri and his thoughts about love.


**This is my First VA story written from Dimitri's point of view.  
It's a very short story….Hate it, love it….Please let me know!**

 **The thoughts of a man.**

I have never given it much thought the way I would love somebody someday. I always thought love was something that was for everybody else but not for me. I had a task in this life, a task to keep them safe 'They come first'. These words were the ones they learned us for as long as I can remember. So why paining myself with something I could never have. Sure I had a few girlfriends in the past if you can even call them that but nothing serious and I never felt fort hem what they felt for me. Damn I was even still a virgin I couldn't make love with someone I didn't love or deeply cared for 'it would make me sat' as I once heared some guy say in some kind of crime investigation show on tv.

But all of that changed when I met one strong headed, rude and most of all beautiful girl. My Roza. Miss Rosemarie Heathaway the girl of my dreams. She was everything I didn't know I was looking for in this life. Since the First time I saw her I knew it meant trouble, I knew she would haund me in my dreams. Nothing would ever be the same as before, I knew this girl would get a special place in my heart.

But would I let that happen? Surely not. I am Dimitri Belikov and a respected guardian of no one less than princess Vasilissa Drogomir the last moroi of the Dragomir bloodline. This girl would be crowned queen someday and it was my honorable duty to keep her safe from the ugly bloodsucking Strigoi a duty I took very serious I had to keep her alive even if this meant I would die during a fight.

Next to my task as guarding the princess I was a guardian at the school she attended Saint Vladimir or as I called it the Vampire Academy. It was a joke me and my best friend Ivan shared back in the days I was attending Saint Bassils in my home country Russia.

Being a guardian at Saint Vladimir's also meant I was a mentor, a mentor to a senior year novice. Because of my reputation as a badass guardian I was assigned to the most rebelious novice that had ever attended the academy, Rosemarie 'Rose' Heathaway. Rose was the daughter of no one less than Janine Heathaway also a very respected guardian maybe even more respected than me. In my time as a guardian I had met her a couple of times but in all those times she never had mentioned she had a daughter so it was no shock that I read in Rose's file that her mother had signed her over to the academy at the age of four and had never much visited her.

Rose was also the best friend and self assigned guardian of the princess their bond together was very special and Rose would do everything to keep her safe. I still remember the first time I saw my Roza. It was like a thunderbold had strike me. It was on my First day at the academy and I would meet my charge but I had be warned by headmistress Kirova that her best friend Rose would also be with her what would be no problem in this case since I would become her mentor and it would save time to introduce us together at the same time.

There was a knock on the door and there she stood in all her beauty with the princess behind her. She stared at me with her mouth slightly open and I for myself stared back at her and felt my mouth go dry . I don't know how long we had stared at each other but I snapped out of it when I heard Kirova clearing her throat and began to introduce us to each other. First Lissa and me and then Rose and me. When I touched her hand I felt a spark of electricity go trough it and at the look in her eyes she also felt it and we let go of each other's hand quickly, both not knowing exactly what it was and on the other hand knowing we were in big trouble. A trouble that would cost us a lot of heartache in the first months of our trainings together due to misunderstandings and my stupid actions to denie the both of us to love each other.

But at some point I couldn't take it anymore I gave in to my desires to have her, to love her and to worship her. She was the love of my life, she was my life, my everything. Since the day I gave in and let go of all my stupid thoughts about that I could never love someone I became a different person. I became a person who was happy instead of stoic and cranky. Rose always said it was because I was getting laid and maybe she was right at some point. I was in love with the most beautiful woman that walked the earth and she loved me to. When we make love I feel like I am the most luckiest guy in the World and knew that it was word the wait to make love for the first time to a person I deeply loved and cared for any other time with any other girl would have felt wrong.

Five years has gone by now since the first time we met at the academy. We both are guardians now Rose to her best friend and my old charge Vasilissa Dragomir and me to lord Christian Ozera the fiance and soon husband of the princess. Five months ago when we where visiting my family in Russia I asked Rose to marry me and she had said well screamed yes.

So here we are today me in tuxedo and with Christian by my side as best men at the chapel at Saint Vladimir's Academy. Rose wanted to marry me here since she grew up here and it was the place we met five years ago. As I saw her walking to me down the aisle with a smile on her face and all the love she felt for me shown in her eyes I knew this was the best day for the rest of our lives.

I Dimitri Belikov the man that never had given it much thought about loving somebody had found and accepted love after all.


End file.
